


И никакого выпускного, дубина! (Not taking you to prom, bitch)

by Grethen



Category: Generation Kill
Genre: Highschool AU, M/M, YAGKYAS, YAGKYAS 2011
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-03
Packaged: 2017-10-28 20:32:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311910
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Grethen/pseuds/Grethen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Грандиозная история отношений Брэда и Рэя, а также приблудившейся компании.</p>
            </blockquote>





	И никакого выпускного, дубина! (Not taking you to prom, bitch)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Not taking you to prom, bitch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/305850) by [Cala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cala/pseuds/Cala). 



> Бета: ja tan  
> Жанр: юмор-стеб  
> Отказ: к реальным людям отношения не имеет, и вообще это колледж!АУ ака оридж с именами.  
> Фик написан на ежегодный фест yagkyas в ЖЖ. Перевод выложен с разрешения автора.  
> Примечания: несмотря на заявленный в шапке Б/Р переводчик увидел в фике преслэш Б/Н и Р/У. Думайте сами!

\- Все началось с того, что Кристенсон связался со Стаффордом, - объяснил Рэй, пожав плечами.  
Остальные собравшиеся в кабинете директора переминались с ноги на ногу.  
\- Ну... Не совсем так. Все началось намного раньше, задолго до этого.  
\- Ага, но настоящий бардак наступил, когда Кристенсон спелся со Стаффордом. И было бы из-за чего. Да вы посмотрите на Кристенсона, кто скажет, что он - воплощение сексуального божества? «Воплощение»? Боже, что я несу. И ладно бы приличное длиннющее слово. Фик меня заразил, точняк, - Рэй скорчил недовольную рожу.  
\- Спасибо, Рэй, - лицо Нейта выражало смесь веселья и разочарования от словарного запаса Рэя.  
\- Неважно, - Брэду, разумеется, хотелось поскорее со всем этим закончить.  
\- Итак, Кристенсон спелся со Стаффордом, - услужливо напомнил директор, мистер Хиггинс.  
\- А. Ну да.  
\- Да вы посмотрите на них, взгляните в их щенячьи глаза. У кого поднимется на них рука.  
\- Некоторых идиотов это не остановило, - пробормотал Уолт себе под нос.  
\- Нас окружают идиоты, чего уж тут. Но мы не такие...  
\- Да неужели.  
\- И вообще. У нас уже есть Хассер. Одним щенком больше, одним меньше, какая разница.  
\- Эй, кто это тут щенок?!  
\- ...Сказал он. На чем я остановился. А, да, щенячьи глаза. Когда на тебя так смотрят, отказать невозможно. Иначе Санта больше никогда не будет приносить тебе подарков. Включит тебя в свой черный список. От этого я, наверное, не отказался бы. Как представлю, что можно сделать вожжами...  
\- Рэй!  
\- Понял. Что я хочу сказать, сэр. Разрешите им пойти вместе на выпускной. Выглядит глупо, согласен, но что стоит выполнить их заветную мечту. Если что, мы с ними понянчимся. Понимаете, мало кому захочется связываться с нами. У Брэда вся школа в кулаке.  
Повисла мертвая тишина.  
\- То есть, все конечно понимают, что школой на самом деле управляете вы...

***  
Эта история действительно началась задолго до того, как на горизонте появились Кристенсон или Стаффорд. Если совсем точно, с того момента для Рэя прошло семь лет.  
Все началось с того, как на улицу, где жил Джошуа Персон (стремная версия Рэя), переехала семья Колбертов вместе с десятилетним сыном Брэдли. На следующий день после их появления, мама взяла Рэя за руку и повела знакомиться с новыми соседями. Потом взрослые решили, что пока они будут разговаривать, лучше всего оставить детей поиграть.  
Две минуты мальчики молча смотрели друг на друга, потом Джошуа решил открыть рот.  
\- Давай дружить. Только будешь звать меня “Рэй”.  
\- Почему? - озадаченно нахмурился Брэдли.  
\- Потому что Рэй гораздо круче, чем Джошуа. Джошуа дебильное имя, а я не какой-нибудь дебил.  
Десятилетний Брэдли внимательно оглядел Рэя.  
\- Рэй – классное имя, - согласился он. - Можно я тогда буду Брэд? Мне не нравится, как меня зовут на самом деле. Я тоже хочу дружить.  
\- Брэд – крутое имя. Ты похож на Брэда! А Брэдли вообще отстой.  
Брэд кивнул.  
\- Мы будем классными друзьями с крутыми именами.  
Рэй просиял.  
\- Ты уже успел распаковать игрушки? - спросил он.  
Брэд распаковал их еще в день приезда. Он улыбнулся.  
\- У меня есть трансформеры. Если хочешь, будешь Бамблби.  
Рэю понравилась эта идея. Брэд в итоге стал Оптимусом Праймом. Потом Рэй часто повторял, что их дружба получилась просто грандиозной.

***  
В девятом классе в школу перевелся Нейт Фик. Это было единственное событие, которое омрачило дружбу Брэда и Рэя. То есть, так считал Рэй, но не собирался об этом никому рассказывать.  
Поначалу, когда после урока истории Брэд вышел вместе с новеньким, Рэй не придал этому значения.  
Новенький решил остаться. Хуже того, Брэд настоял, чтобы он остался. Внезапно Рэю пришлось выслушивать, как эти двое говорили о какой-то фигне, о которой он ничего не знал и знать не хотел. Кроме того, они постоянно переглядывались, словно разработали свой собственный язык без слов.  
Следующие два месяца Рэй ненавидел Нейта Фика от всей души.  
В один прекрасный день по дороге домой Брэд толкнул Рэя в плечо.  
\- Не будь сволочью, - спокойно сказал он, когда поток ругани изо рта Рэя наконец-то иссяк.  
\- Кто первый полез с кулаками? - возмутился Рэй.  
\- Хватит так вести себя с Нейтом, - пояснил Брэд.  
Рэй пожал плечами и отвернулся.  
\- Понятия не имею, о чем ты.  
\- Не имеешь. Конечно, - рассердился Брэд.  
\- Какое тебе вообще дело, как я себя веду с новеньким?  
\- Нейт – мой друг.  
\- Да? А я тогда кто?  
\- Только не начинай! - Брэд остановился и пригвоздил Рэя взглядом к земле. - Какая муха тебя укусила?  
\- Ничего! Валяй, беги к своему драгоценному Нейту, Брэдли. Мне по барабану.  
\- Рэй. Не устраивай истерику. Ты будто вот-вот предложишь мне выбирать, или он, или ты. Это вообще никуда не годится.  
\- Конечно же, - буркнул Рэй себе под нос.  
\- Я уже обещал Нейту, что мы будем вместе делать проект по истории. Теперь все уже разбились на пары: фиг он найдет себе нового партнера.  
Когда до Рэя дошло, что это значит, он расплылся в улыбке.  
\- Ладно, ты прав. Нехорошо бросать парня одного.  
\- Ну.  
Нельзя сказать, что на следующий день Рэй прямо-таки полюбил Нейта, но он все-таки подвинулся и оставил для него место за обеденным столом. Со временем Рэй стал вести себя с Нейтом все лучше, и кризис прошел.  
Брэд с Рэем остались-таки лучшими друзьями.

***  
Вот тогда-то и наступил настоящий бардак. По крайней мере, по словам Рэя. Дело было даже не в том, что Кристенсон связался со Стаффордом. Дело в том, что они продолжали зависать вместе и особо не скрывали своих отношений.  
События развивались постепенно. Сначала Кристенсон и Стаффорд стали слишком близко садиться за обедом. Потом по школе разнесся слух, что их видели целующимися под трибунами.  
Слухи множились. Кто-то увидел, как они держатся за руки. Кто-то застукал их на свидании. Еще кто-то утверждал, что видел, как они трахаются в машине Стаффорда. Их якобы видели в гей-клубе. И в аллее у закусочной, где Кристенсон под кайфом отсасывал Стаффорду.  
Никто бы не удивился, если бы последний слух оказался плодом воображения Рэя. Не имело значения, что из этих слухов было правдой, а что - выдумкой. Результат был один и тот же: Кристенсона и Стаффорда начали замечать. На них стали обращать внимание, и совсем не приятное внимание. Парни из спортсекции стали пихать их в шкафы в раздевалке. Их стали обзывать. Над ними стали подшучивать, и не всегда безобидно.  
Бардак никогда не бывает привлекательным.

***  
\- Мне кажется, надо позвать Кристенсона и Стаффорда за наш стол, - предложил Нейт после английского по дороге в столовую. Это был единственный урок, на который Брэд, Рэй, Уолт, Поук и Нейт ходили вместе.  
Все посмотрели на него, как на сумасшедшего.  
\- С чего вдруг? - нахмурился Рэй. Предложение оказалось совершенно неожиданным.  
\- С ними почти никто не дружит, - пожал плечами Нейт. Очевидно, он ожидал, что их компания подаст пример остальным.  
\- Давайте сперва поприкалываемся над ними, - Рэй кинул на Брэда умоляющий взгляд. - Ты пойдешь первый, весь из себя такой серьезный и угрожающий. Когда они со страха наложат в штаны, появимся мы и позовем на чай с печеньками.  
Брэд расплылся в улыбке. Мысль ему явно понравилось.  
\- Рэй, так нельзя!  
\- Почему это? Знаешь, не все, как ты, горят желанием спасти мир и решить все проблемы, пока не закончились уроки. Мне хочется немного повеселиться, прежде чем подбирать еще приблуд.  
\- И когда в последний раз ты кого-нибудь подбирал? - спросил Нейт, не обращая внимания на подколку.  
\- Начнем с того, что мы подобрали тебя, - ответил Рэй. Он даже не попытался скрыть довольную ухмылку. Все засмеялись, и Нейту пришлось признать поражение.  
\- Возразить нечего, - с улыбкой кивнул он. - Наверное, так и было.  
На этом обсуждение завершилось. Они не обговаривали детали, но, войдя в столовую, Брэд, Рэй и Уолт свернули к столику, где сидели Кристенсон и Стаффорд, пока Нейт и Поук отправились на обычное место.  
\- Не хочу никого обижать, но вкуса у вас никакого, - начал Рэй, презрительно скривив губы.  
\- Такой столик не пожелал бы и врагу, - согласился с ним Брэд.  
\- Да ладно, Брэд. Шветье был бы здесь на своем месте.  
\- Пойдемте с нами, - предложил Брэд. К их чести, парни выглядели только слегка встревоженными. - Здесь вы есть не будете.  
\- А где... будем? - осторожно поинтересовался Кристенсон.  
\- С нами, придурок, - сказал Рэй и возвел глаза к потолку. Его не переставало удивлять, как люди могут не понимать очевидных вещей.  
\- И у нас появится дополнительное время обсудить задание, - прибавил Уолт, глядя на Стаффорда.  
Рэй ткнул Уолта локтем, чтобы тот объяснил, о чем он, черт возьми, говорит.  
\- У нас совместный проект по химии.  
\- Ну вы и извращенцы! - Рэй с довольной ухмылкой еще раз ткнул Уолта в плечо.  
\- По химии, Рэй. Не по биологии, - заметил Брэд.  
Рэй на мгновение задумался, потом его улыбка стала еще шире. Он помог Стаффорду подняться и приобнял его за плечи.  
\- Значит, проект по химии... Скажи, а ты можешь синтезировать для меня немного экстази? - он подвел Стаффорда к столику, за которым, если верить ему, сидели самые крутые парни в школе. - Я просто мечтаю в этом разобраться. Столько новых возможностей для подмешивания всякой дряни к выпивке...  
Нейт все-таки добился своего: Кристенсен и Стаффорд стали есть за столом Брэда. Постепенно они присоединились к компании и в других занятиях. Никому не хотелось связываться с Брэдом или остальными ребятами из их компании. Слухи продолжали ходить, но насмешки над Кристенсоном и Стаффордом, которого Рэй окрестил Кью-типом, прекратились.

***  
В итоге оказалось, что Кристенсон и Стаффорд стали гармоничным дополнением их компании. После того, как они поняли, что над ними не шутят и выкидывать из компании не собираются. Потребовалось немного убедительности. Брэд со спокойной душой оставил это занятие Нейту. В конце концов, чья это была идея?  
В итоге парочка привыкла и стала вести себя более свободно.  
Все это время Брэд за ними приглядывал. Поначалу он смотрел, чтобы к ребятам никто не приставал. Раньше ему было плевать на них, но так как теперь они были его друзьями, будь он проклят, если позволит случиться с ними чему-нибудь плохому.  
Впоследствии наблюдать за ними стало интересно.  
Смотреть, как они пытаются очертить рамки, понять, что стоит, а что не стоит делать в компании. Пробуют разобраться, что из оскорблений Рэя действительно звучит по делу, а что – пустое сотрясание воздуха.  
Несколько месяцев спустя стало понятно, что ребята влились в их компанию. На этом Брэд должен был перестать наблюдать за ними.  
Этого не произошло. Брэд продолжал следить за ними и дальше.  
Разумеется, он не таращился в открытую, просто время от времени кидал в их сторону осторожные взгляды, запоминал все, что они делают, все, что написано на их лицах. Это никак не отражалось на его отношении к ребятам. Брэд считал их частью компании и удостоверился, чтобы все это поняли.  
Брэд был уверен: этого хватит, чтобы никто не спрашивал о его повышенном интересе к ребятам. Чтобы никто этой заинтересованности даже не заметил.  
Как же он ошибался. Брэд мог обдурить кого угодно, но только не Рэя.  
\- Что, меняем правила? - поинтересовался Рэй по пути из школы. - Больше не поддерживаем Кью-типа и его бойфренда? Знаешь, я уже к ним привык, будет фигово. Но, конечно, я всегда с тобой заодно.  
\- Рэй, ты совсем двинулся?  
\- Это я у тебя должен спросить. Ты пялишься на них целый день, словно они вот-вот начнут трахаться у тебя на глазах. Знаешь же, что не начнут. Я при тебе объяснял им, что не надо растлевать нашего малыша Уолта. Ему еще слишком мало лет, чтобы наслаждаться извращениями, которыми полон этот чудесный мир. Так в чем проблема, приятель?  
\- Я ни на кого не пялюсь, Рэй, - поспешил возразить Брэд. Может быть, если все отрицать, то хотя бы на этот раз Рэй отвяжется.  
\- Брэдли, посмотри на меня. Разве я похож на твоего драгоценного Нейта? Думаешь, можешь изображать передо мной круглого дурака? Ты вообще хоть шаг можешь ступить без моей поддержки?  
Брэд возвел глаза к небу.  
\- Рэй, угомонись. Не о чем тут говорить.  
\- Не думай, что я на это куплюсь, Брэд. Сколько мы уже знакомы?  
\- Да пошел ты, - в голосе Брэда прорезалось раздражение. Рэя надо было как-то заткнуть, но в голову не приходило ничего стоящего, оставались только ругательства.  
Рэй даже не поморщился.  
\- Мечтать не вредно, - огрызнулся он и тут же добавил: - Я даже выразить не могу, как благодарен твоим родителям. Наверное, стоит начать покупать твоей маме цветы в благодарность, что тебе все-таки не купили тачку. А то бы ты залез под нее, и мне пришлось бы тебя выковыривать, чтобы суметь как следует надавать по ушам, - и Рэй с силой стукнул Брэда в плечо.  
Брэд инстинктивно замахнулся, но вовремя остановился. Он был настолько зол, что мог бы действительно избить Рэя. Этого он себе бы никогда не простил. Сделав пару глубоких вдохов, Брэд заставил себя разжать кулаки.  
\- Я не пялюсь, - ответил он и продолжил, не обращая внимания на фырканье Рэя. - Правда. Я просто приглядывал за ними. А теперь... все изменилось, - он пожал плечами. Было трудно сформулировать, в чем дело.  
\- В смысле, изменилось? В плохую сторону или в хорошую?- нахмурился Рэй.  
\- Я пока не определился.  
\- Совсем-совсем?  
Брэд замялся. Он даже думать об этом отказывался раньше, но теперь, когда ему все-таки пришлось выразить все словами, стало значительно проще.  
\- Ага! Я так и думал.  
Брэд бросил на Рэя испепеляющий взгляд. Иногда он жалел, что Рэй так хорошо его знает.  
\- Наверное, мне тоже хочется... этого, - сказал он, не глядя на Рэя.  
\- Чего «этого»? Типа держаться за руки и сюсюкаться? Тебе захотелось отношений? - с отвращением произнес Рэй. - Стоило мне отвернуться на пять секунд, как ты превратился в девочку?  
Брэд, не задумываясь, отвесил ему подзатыльник.  
\- Понял, понял. И если мы говорим не о сопливых чувствах, тогда о чем? Давай, колись. Можешь положиться на своего дружбана Рэй-Рэя.  
\- Наверное, я... - Брэд помахал рукой в воздухе.  
\- Что «ты»? - не понял Рэй.  
\- Наверное, я гей.  
Ну вот и все. Он это сказал.  
\- И все? Твою мать. Я-то думал, ты как минимум смертельно болен и мне придется писать тебе хвалебную эпитафию, - Рэй возвел глаза к небу. - Надо было догадаться, что это какая-то фигня.

***  
Впоследствии Брэд так и не определился, хорошая ли это была идея – рассказать обо всем Рэю. С одной стороны, у него словно камень с души свалился, когда он смог поделиться своими сомнениями с другим человеком. С другой: теперь о спокойной жизни можно было забыть. Брэд был уверен, что Рэй не сможет оставить такую занимательную тему в покое.  
Поведение Рэя на следующий день стало приятной неожиданностью. По своим меркам, тот вел себя просто идеально. Пока не настал обеденный перерыв.  
\- Дети, слушайте внимательно, отныне у нас новые правила, - объявил Рэй, как только все расселись за столом. - Мы больше не смеемся над голубыми.  
Брэд просто закрыл глаза и покачал головой. Этого следовало ожидать. Ему даже не хотелось никак комментировать. Остальные по большей части были в недоумении.  
\- Полагаю, ты был единственным, кто продолжал, как ты выразился, “смеяться над голубыми”, - Нейт говорил обычным спокойным тоном, но почему-то его слова прозвучали, как выговор.  
\- Ты с самого начала над нами прикалывался, - заметил Кристенсон. - Что изменилось сейчас?  
\- Осел, - Рэй даже на секунду не остановился, чтобы обдумать ответ. - Кью-типу давно стоило тебя бросить и перейти к чему-нибудь поприличнее. На вас смотреть тошно. А вот Брэд... Брэд мой лучший друг и с ним так нельзя.  
За столом повисла такая тишина, словно все сидящие разом застыли. Очевидно, они пытались понять, означают ли слова Рэя то, что они подумали. Брэд посмотрел на Нейта, раздумывая, как новость повлияет на их дружбу. Уверенный, что Нейт сможет прочесть на его лице незаданный вопрос, он не стал ничего говорить.  
Нейт приподнял бровь.  
Брэд пожал плечами. А что ему оставалось делать.  
Нейт, улыбнувшись, кивнул.  
\- Вашу мать, хватит уже вашего телепатического дерьма! Если Брэду теперь нравятся парни, не значит, что нужно раздевать друг друга глазами у всех на виду, - Рэй ткнул Брэда в плечо и кинул на Нейта недовольный взгляд.  
Уолт затрясся от беззвучного смеха, Стаффорд даже не потрудился скрыть фырканье. И все. Все вернулось на круги своя. Невероятно. Брэд не должен был терять бдительности. Оставшуюся часть дня он ждал, что произойдет что-нибудь еще. Ничего не случилось.

***  
Брэд как обычно возвращался домой вместе с Рэем, который снова решил поговорить о его обретенной ориентации. По-видимому, для Рэя это стало любимой темой.  
\- Тебе надо с кем-нибудь переспать, - заявил он во весь голос. Брэд оглянулся, надеясь, что их никто не услышит.  
\- С этим я способен справиться самостоятельно, уверяю тебя, - пытаясь сохранять ровный тон, ответил он.  
\- Брэдли, я не имею в виду твою руку. Нужно найти живого человека. Подумай, даже Кью-тип занимается сексом чаще тебя. Да что там, я уверен, что даже Уолту перепало кое-что от эмо-герл с алгебры. Я понимаю, что тебе не хочется кидаться на первого встречного. Вот и хорошо. Наверняка уж найдется кто-нибудь, готовый залезть в штаны к самому Айсмену.  
\- Повторяю для особо одаренных: я способен с этим разобраться самостоятельно. Спасибо за заботу, Рэй.  
Похоже, Рэй оседлал своего любимого конька.  
\- Как насчет кого-нибудь из спортсекции? Там никого не удивишь высоким ростом. И всегда найдется укромное место, - Рэй взглянул на Брэда, словно ожидая ответа.  
Брэд взглянул на Рэя. И даже без особой ненависти - такие рассуждения не заслуживают внимания. Рэй должен сам понять, как глупо себя ведет. Даже больше, чем обычно.  
\- Хорошо, хорошо. Никто тебя не заставляет идти трахаться с Энсино-мэном. Мало ли, что ты можешь от него подцепить. Я просто хотел сказать...  
Брэд все-таки кинул на него свирепый взгляд. Рэй поднял руки в защитном жесте.  
\- Понял, молчу!  
Брэд кивнул, радуясь, что разговор окончен.  
Молчание продлилось от силы минуты три.  
\- А что насчет Нейта? Судя по его виду, он вполне может оказаться голубым. А если это не так, то он даже не обидится. В любом случае выигрышная ситуация.  
Брэд уже был готов назвать Рэя долбанным дебилом, но внезапно ему пришла в голову одна мысль Быть может, Рэй не совсем обкурился, как он решил сначала. Брэд задумчиво посмотрел на Рэя.  
Они с Нейтом были довольно близки, могли часами говорить и не уставать. Они понимали друг друга без слов. Нейт нормально относился к Рэю, так что Брэду не придется выбирать между лучшим другом и сексом. И даже если Брэд не готов был признать это в открытую, Рэй был прав и в другом: Нейт смог бы отказать Брэду и остаться ему другом отказ Нейта не отразился бы на их дружбе. В этом Брэд был уверен.  
\- Наверное, стоит пригласить его на свидание, - сказал он скорее для себя, чем для Рэя.  
Подняв глаза, Брэд увидел, что Рэй смотрит на него с ошарашенным видом.

***  
На следующий день Брэд не позвал Нейта на свидание. И через день тоже. На самом деле, за всю неделю Брэд так об этом и не заговорил. Жизнь текла своим чередом. Рэй мог сказать, что в этом были свои плюсы и минусы.  
Минусы – потому что Брэд как никто другой заслуживал хорошего секса.  
Плюсы – потому что Рэй наконец-то понял, как его бесит одна мысль, что Брэд начнет встречаться с паинькой Нейтом.  
Хм, наверное, это тоже стоило было включить с минусы.  
Если бы Рэй любил заниматься самокопанием, он бы наверняка задался вопросом, почему так рад тому, что Брэд ничего не предпринимает. Так как Рэй был простым и честным с собой, он знал ответ. Лучшим другом быть круче, чем общаться без слов и вести заумные разговоры. Но секс ничему не перекрыть. Если Брэд все-таки решится и трахнет Нейта, Рэю не видать главного места в его сердце.  
Не то чтобы его волновало сердце Брэда. Чувства заботят только девчонок.  
С другой стороны, они с Брэдом дружили черт знает сколько времени, и Рэю хотелось видеть его счастливым. Секс делал Рэя счастливым, может, и Брэду поможет?  
Было ясно как божий день, что на Нейта положиться нельзя. О других ребятах из их компании даже речи не шло. Может быть, они и не были совсем безнадежны, но никто из них не заслуживал внезапного повышения статуса. Разве что Уолт. Правда, Брэд съел бы его и не подавился, а Рэю очень нравился Уолт. Ему всегда хотелось завести щенка.  
Незнакомцам тоже нельзя было доверять. Брэду хватило бы ума оказаться с разбитым сердцем, и именно Рэю пришлось бы собирать эти чертовы осколки. К тому же, он терпеть не мог убирать за другими.  
Оставался сам Рэй. Неплохая идея. Он уже видел Брэда в душе. И если представить, как у них все могло бы быть, рисовалась заманчивая картина...  
...  
\- Твою мать! - выругался Рэй. – Cраный Колберт сделал из меня голубого.

***  
Рэй впервые не мог поделиться своими проблемами с Брэдом. Это убивало. Брэд был его лучшим другом с незапамятных времен и Рэй старательно уничтожал все, что пыталось встать между ними. Теперь выяснилось, что между ними пытается встать он сам. Полный отстой.  
Рэй чувствовал себя несчастным и выглядел соответствующе.  
\- Эй, ты в порядке? - Брэд пихнул его плечом. На его лице было написано искреннее беспокойство, и это только усугубляло ситуацию. - Какой-то ты молчаливый стал, - добавил он, не услышав ответа.  
Рэй пожал плечами.  
\- Только дописал долбанное сочинение. Вообще башка не варит. Адреналин закончился, или что там должно поддерживать тебя? Я все прослушал, когда Хассер объяснял.  
Брэда это устроило, но Рэй продолжал чувствовать себя также гадко. Он соврал Брэду. Первый раз за все время, что прошло с той игры в Трансформеры.  
Чувство вины сводило его с ума. Вот почему после школы Рэй сказал, что не пойдет домой с Брэдом, а останется подождать Нейта.  
\- Че?  
Брэд, конечно, удивился.  
\- Чувак, с Нейтом на французский ходит такая обалденная девчонка, словами не передать. Хочу познакомиться с ней поближе.  
\- Мне подождать вместе с тобой?  
\- Только этого не хватало, - поспешил отказаться Рэй. – Вы с Нейтом опять начнете смотреть друг на друга влюбленными глазами, и я даже слова не смогу вставить в ваш долбанный мысленный разговор.  
\- Отлично, - кивнул Брэд. - Расскажешь потом, как все прошло.  
Рэй мог бы поклясться, что с его голосом что-то не так. Наверное, он подозревал, что Рэй что-то недоговаривает.

***  
Когда Рэй подкараулил Нейта у школы и утащил к его машине, тот не выглядел особо удивленным.  
\- Мне начинать бояться? - с улыбкой спросил он, словно получал искреннее удовольствие от ситуации.  
\- Что? Нет, с чего бы, - Рэй покачал головой. - Заткнись, нам надо поговорить.  
Нейт приподнял бровь. Рэю так и хотелось приложить его головой о приборную доску. Ничего удивительного, что они с Нейтом мало общались. Нейт выводил его из себя. Но раз уж Рэй решился поговорить, нужно было набраться терпения.  
\- Обычно ты обращаешься по всем вопросам к Брэду, а не ко мне, - заметил Нейт.  
\- Ну да. А сейчас мне надо поговорить о Брэде, не могу же я пойти с этим к нему самому.  
Это сработало. Рэй безраздельно завладел вниманием Нейта.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Брэд, - нервно ответил Рэй и тут же оглянулся, чтобы удостовериться, что их никто не подслушивает.  
\- И что с Брэдом?  
\- Он голубой, забыл что ли? – наверное, было заметно, как Рэй нервничает.  
Нейт окаменел.  
\- Мне казалось, с этим не было никаких проблем. Ты сам недавно...  
\- Разумеется, с этим есть проблемы! - Рэй всплеснул руками. Его бесило, что Нейт не понимал его с полуслова, как Брэд, и ему приходилось все разжевывать. - Из-за него я сам стал пидарасом! Хотя та классная девчонка, которая ходит вместе с тобой на французский, мне тоже нравится. В общем, у меня все было отлично, и я даже не подозревал о том, что схожу с ума по Брэду, и тут он внезапно решил стать голубым! Конечно, все полетело к чертям!  
\- Рэй, я уверен, что Брэд не решал «внезапно стать голубым».  
Рэй пожал плечами, избегая взгляда Нейта. Бесполезный разговор.  
\- От тебя никакого толку, - ответил он.  
\- Рэй, ты принимаешь все слишком близко к сердцу. Поговори с ним.  
\- Забавно слышать это от человека, который сам практически не разговаривает с Брэдом, - сказал Рэй, прожигая его взглядом.  
\- Так будет лучше, просто поверь мне, - ответил Нейт с многозначительной улыбкой и похлопал Рэя по плечу.

***  
\- Никто не говорит, что от вас в школе ничего не зависит, - попытался исправить ситуацию Рэй. - Мы еще не совсем рехнулись.  
\- Следите за языком.  
\- Простите. Так на чем я остановился?  
\- Директор Хиггинс и его управление школой, - подсказал Уолт.  
\- А, ну да. Мы ничего такого не имели в виду. Просто, понимаете, в нашем возрасте совершенно естественно не сдерживать свою фантазию. Да за три года в этой школе чего я только не устраивал, и меня ни разу не поймали. По-моему, тут есть о чем подумать.  
\- Рэй своими дурацкими объяснениями пытается сказать, что мы волнуемся за сокурсников и желаем им провести вечер с наибольшей пользой. И для этого хотим удостовериться, что всякие придурки...  
\- Не имея в виду образованных и культурных учеников, - поправил Нейт Брэда.  
\- Спасибо за подсказку, Нейт. В общем, что никто не попытается испортить вечер другим.  
\- Мы даже не собираемся ничего подсыпать в выпивку. От пьяных придурков еще больше проблем.  
\- Очень рассудительно с вашей стороны, мистер Персон.  
\- Ага, я знаю. Только не принимайте нас за святых, ок? Я рассчитываю на много грязного однополого секса, когда все закончится.  
Повисло молчание. Никто не знал, как реагировать на это заявление. Наконец, Брэд прокашлялся.  
\- Рэй, ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
\- Еще чего. Брэд, говорить о чувствах с тобой, все равно, что резать вены не в том направлении. Ты уже хочешь сдохнуть, но ни фига не выйдет, и все из-за одной глупой ошибки. Как, в моем случае, подружиться с человеком, не способным увидеть то, что у него под носом. Так что я решил посмотреть, что скажет о моих чувствах поцелуй взасос. И не рассчитывай, что я приглашу тебя на выпускной, дубина. Я тебе не Кристенсон.  
Брэд пристально смотрел на него и молчал, но Рэй заметил, что тот едва сдерживает улыбку.  
\- Господа, думаю, на этом все. Возвращайтесь на занятия.  
\- Так вы разрешите Кью-типу и Кристенсону пойти вместе на выпускной?  
\- Я никогда и не запрещал, не знаю, почему вы так решили.  
\- Но Энсино Мэн сказал...  
\- Я его придушу.  
\- Почему вы сразу ничего не сказали, сэр?  
\- Я пытался, но разговор свернул в довольно интересное русло. Значит, три последних года, мистер Персон?  
\- Что? Я ничего не говорил. Пошли ребята, зададим всем жару.  
\- До свидания, мистер Хиггинс.  
\- До свидания, мистер Фик.  
\- Слушай, Нейт, оставь свои телепатические фокусы для Брэда!


End file.
